Nick Hume (S3-S1)
Nicholas Hume has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Nicholas Hume is the main character and anti-hero from the film Death Sentence and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "It was never gonna balance. The equation. Sometimes it's... just chaos. That's all there is." - Nick Hume An Ideal Life Nicholas Hume was born on July 8th, 1958 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to a middle-class family. He did well in both school and college, graduating with degrees and a respectable record, and he tackled a career in accounting, becoming very successful from it. While on a business trip in Columbia, South Carolina, he met with Helen Preston and became a close friend of her's, before their relationship became romantic. Nick moved to Columbia with Helen and married her, and they eventually bared two sons, Brendan and Lucas. Nick and Helen loved both of their sons dearly, with the elder Brendan being a successful school athlete with a promising career in sports. Nick was also successful, having a career as an executive for the company, Starship Capital. The Hume Family lived an ideal and idyllic middle-class family life, happy and successful with nothing remarkable in their lives. That unfortunately would all change on a horrible night in the Spring months of 2006. Loss Of Life On a Spring 2006 night, Nick was driving Brendan home from a hockey game and stopped by a gas station to refuel his car, while Brendan went inside a nearby convenience store to get himself a slushie drink. While refueling the car, a gang of violent street thugs arrived in two cars that Nick and Brendan passed by earlier during their drive. The gang members held up the store clerk before shooting him dead, and one of them, as part of a gang initiation ritual, slashed Brendan at the throat with a machete. Frightened for his son's life, Nick rushed to the scene and tackled his son's attacker, removing his ski mask and revealing him to be a young man. He escaped from Nick's grasp before being run over by an oncoming car, but he wasn't killed, only injured. His gang allies had left him behind, while Nick rushed to the wounded Brendan, bleeding profusely from his neck slash. Brendan was rushed to the nearest hospital, but it was too late to save him; he died of blood loss. The Hume Family was stricken with grief and sadness over their son's death, and Nick wasted no time in pursuing legal action against his killer, identifying Joseph Darley as his murderer in a suspect line-up. Due to a lack of witnesses and surveillance footage from the scene of Brendan's death, Nick was told by the attorneys that the most Joe would get would be five years in prison. Nick was enraged that his son's killer would get such a light sentence, so much so that during Joe's trial, he had the case dropped and claimed that Joe wasn't the man responsible for Brendan's death. Nick hadn't given up pursuing justice for Brendan however, deciding to take matters into his own hands after losing all trust and faith in the criminal justice system. Vigilance Nick, using an old buck knife he found in his tool shed, traced the location of Joe to an old building in the poor district of Columbia, which was a gang hot spot. Nick found Joe disposing of some garbage and cornered him, when a brutal fight broke out between them that ultimately resulted in Joe being stabbed and dying from his wound. Nick, in shock over his actions and having committed the act of murder, disposed of the knife in a stream and headed home, cleaning himself off during a shower. Helen had been suspicious and worried about the blood all over him, but he claimed it was only an accident. Nick didn't feel any better from having taken a person's life, but the situation would get much worse from hereon. Billy Darley, Joe's older brother, learned of his brother's death at the hands of Nick, and wanting revenge, seeked out Nick and the remainder of the Hume Family. Nick's first taste of Billy's wrath would be when he left from work one day, only to be chased in the streets of Columbia and into a restaurant and ultimately a multi-story car parking lot, where he beat one gang member and left him to die in a car crash from the top of the parking lot. The gang member killings caught the attention of Detective Jessica Wallis, who suspected that Nick may have been using vigilante violence to retaliate against Darley and his gang. Nick didn't admit to it, but he did nothing to deny it either, much to Helen's dismay. Violent Cycle Unfortunately, things would take a turn for the worst for the Hume Family, when Billy and his gang located their home. The gang killed two nearby cops keeping watch on the home after Nick received a threatening phone call from Billy and asked for police protection, which ultimately didn't save his family; Billy and his gang had found Nick's briefcase with his personal information after Nick frantically tossed it away when the gang pursued him earlier, and it was when he received it back at work from one of Billy's thugs that he learned his family was marked for death. Nick put up a good fight inside the house once the gang broke in, but it was futile, when Billy coldly shot both Helen and Luke, before turning to Nick and shooting him. The Humes were left behind to die, with Nick barely clinging to life. He awoke sometime later at a hospital, finding himself wounded. He learned the worst when he learned of Helen's death, but he learned that Luke had survived. Nick, desperate to communicate with his son in what may have been his final moments of life, walked over to his infirmary, where he was out from his injuries. Nick told him that he loved him and was sorry for not paying that much attention to him as he'd done with Brendan, but Luke showed no signs of responding. Nick, feeling the urge to get revenge return to him and unable to rest until he had assurance that his family's killers would be dead, escaped from the hospital and headed home. From there, Nick changed out of his hospital gown and into street clothes, and then went to the bank to withdraw all of his money. He would use the money to buy information from local deviants with connections to Billy or who at least knew him and his cronies, and he was directed to an illegal arms dealer named Bones, who sold him an array of armaments and ammunition. Bones also happened to be Billy's father, as Nick learned immediately after buying his weapons, but Bones let him go on with his vigilante mission. Nick headed back to his residence and to his toolshed, where he prepared his arsenal for urban combat, and also altered his appearance to blend in with the gang scenery and culture, shaving his head. He then donned his son's leather jacket as a means of honoring him, before heading out into the streets of Columbia for his one-man war against Billy Darley and his gang. Death Sentence With his arsenal and intimidation tactics he employed against one of Billy's thugs before killing him, Nick located Billy's hideout at an old apartment building that served as both the hideout and their drug factory. Nick single-handedly took on waves of Billy's thugs, eventually gunning them all down with the exception of his henchman Spink, who unknown to him survived being rammed inside a van with Nick's car. Eventually, the confrontation was down to just Nick and Billy, both of whom suffered some severe bullet wounds during their battle. Nick, feeling de-humanized by his violent and criminal actions and feeling like he was no better than Billy or his thugs, was even told so by Billy, who remarked that in his present appearance, he resembled a gang member. Nick, feeling tempted to kill Billy, ultimately let him go, feeling that he was dragging himself into a hole too deep. Nick, wounded and slowly bleeding to death, headed for his home and feeling he was about to die, watched some home movies of him with his entire family, as the police arrived at his home. Nick was told that Lucas would survive, and the news boosted Nick's confidence to go on living. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Starting Over Nick, all charges of murder against him cleared, moved to Los Angeles with Lucas in the Fall of 2006, after both Nick and Lucas recovered from their injuries. Wanting to start anew and enjoy their lives together, they moved from Columbia to L.A., where Nick found a new job as an accountant. Despite starting anew, Nick felt himself haunted by Billy's image every night, knowing his mortal enemy and wife's killer was still out there, a free man who could restart his criminal career at any moment. Never Safe One day when Nick was driving around town with Lucas for the two to get more familiar and acquainted with the layout of L.A., they neared a bank when Nick thought he saw someone familiar inside a vehicle speeding away from it. It was none other than Billy Darley, alive and in L.A. Nick, determined not to let Billy get away, gave chase, much to the shock of Lucas. Nick lost track of Billy, but he wasn't about to let his guard down and he made sure Lucas didn't, either. Nick and Lucas in their spare time after work and school would spend much time together at a martial arts school, where they were trained in the fighting technique of Muay Thai. It was around this time Lucas also became acquainted with a female friend at his high school, Darcy Walker, who became a friend of the Humes as well. Following an incident one night when an armed intruder shot at Nick's car and fought with him (unknown to Nick, it was re-animated Jigsaw Killer victim, Jeffrey Denlon), Nick knew his family needed to not only increase security in their home, but also stock up on armaments. Over the next few months, Nick purchased firearms and weapons for himself and Lucas, and the two attended shooting ranges to hone their gun skills. Nick anticipated it was only a matter of time before an encounter with Billy Darley. Igniting The Fuse The months went by up to July 2007, with no sighting of Billy Darley anywhere. Nick made a good living in Los Angeles with Lucas, and on a pleasant Summer day, they decided to head to the Santa Monica Pier for some vacation time. Unfortunately, their fun would come to a halt when while riding a Ferris wheel, they came under a vicious Molotov cocktail attack from Billy and Spink, dropping Molotovs onto their Ferris car from their own car above, and also employing gun attacks. Nick had his own weapon on him and retaliated as best as he could. The Ferris wheel was stopped with the car carrying Nick and Lucas near the ground. The two escaped from their attacked, who subsequently attacked several officers before fleeing from the scene. Nick and Lucas were aided by police and paramedics, and Nick had been told that the LAPD knew of Billy, but hadn't yet caught him. Nick was disgusted with the incompetence of the LAPD, and was already planning on retaliation when he had the opportunity. Nick reached his absolute final breaking point with Billy and his gang assaulted the Hume home after a failed attempt to use Darcy as bait after she was kidnapped by the gang. A gun battle broke out inside the home that eventually led to the Hume home being burned down along with their possessions. Nick, Lucas and Darcy escaped through a window and avoided being burned, and after being treated by paramedics, they were taken to a nearby shelter to hide from a massive zombie outbreak across the city. Nick was more furious than ever over losing their home and possessions, all that remained of Helen and Brendan. When the zombie outbreak was contained, war would be waged against Billy and his gang. Undying Vengeance The following month once the zombie outbreak was contained and Nick was able to get a decent apartment for himself and Lucas, he resumed working but he didn't forget at all about Billy Darley and what his posse had now done, nor would he forgive it. The rivalry between the two reached new heights after Nick traced Billy's base of operations to the old Wilson Steel mill, where he laid waste to many of Billy's gang members and caused much destruction before fleeing. A crooked cop on the LAPD's payroll led Billy's gang to the new Hume residence, leading to a shootout with the gang inside the apartment. To the shock and horror of both Nick and Lucas, some of Billy's gang now appeared to be impossible to kill for some reason. After they both narrowly escaped, Nick drove Lucas to the residence of his girlfriend Darcy Walker, advising him to stay there until further notice. Nick set out to finish his work, after purchasing more weaponry from Bones Darley, now operating in Los Angeles. Nick continued to pursue his nemesis, leading to a massive and deadly battle at a housing project in a Downtown L.A. slum, where Nick was aided by RoboCop, Peyton Westlake (Darkman) and the Connors against not only Billy but also hordes of henchmen with crime boss Robert G. Durant, now in-league with Billy. Following the raid, Nick obtained a deadly Cobra Assault Cannon from the Connors, having the explosive weapon as his deadliest to finish the job once and for all. Nick went with Darkman to Durant's manor, going to spy to see if Billy was there, which he was. Nick used the Cobra to lay waste to Durant's manor before a vehicle chase ensued between him and Billy, leading to their final confrontation in Griffith Park. Final Showdown After making their way to Griffith Park, Nick and Billy in a brutal and deadly battle where they both endured fatal injuries and much blood loss (and limb loss in some cases). The fight itself came to a literally explosive end when the two made their way to a construction section of the park, where open gaslines were. Nick was able to shoot a gasline and blow Billy to smoldering and flaming bits, killing his enemy, but not before passing out from his wounds. Nick was hospitalized, in extremely critical condition and having suffered massive blood loss. He was visited by Lucas, and Nick was able to tell his son goodbye before he succumbed to the severity of his wounds, dying. Regular Appearance Nick Hume stands five feet eleven inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred fifty to one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has a very lean build. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He typically wears business suits, but also occasionally wears street clothes. After he escaped from the hospital after he was treated for his injuries following Billy's gang's assault on the Hume Family, Nick crudely shaved his head, giving himself a quasi-skinhead appearance, but he's since regrown his hair and wears it short. Nick also sports some scars from his wounds, including a bullet scar on the left side of his neck. Trademark Gear Having trained himself extensively over several months, Nick is very good at using firearms, as well as edged and blunt weaponry. His firearms consist of a double-barreled shotgun, a Colt .45 pistol and a six inch, nickel-plated .357 Magnum Colt Python, which has become his preferred weapon and one he's kept with him since moving to Los Angeles, for protection. Other weapons he uses are also some automatic weapons (such as Uzis and Colt Commando assault rifles) and occasionally even explosive weaponry such as Cobra Assault Cannons. Category:Vigilantes